


Kiedy powiesz Andrzejowi dość

by gosjija



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, POV First Person, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosjija/pseuds/gosjija
Summary: Nudna impreza integracyjna. Ale czy do końca?





	Kiedy powiesz Andrzejowi dość

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane wieki temu (wieki = 3 lata).

Nuda, nuda, nuda... Jaki jest sens wbijania się w ciasną sukienkę, zakładania szpilek w których ledwo możesz stać, słuchania muzyki która ktoś uznał za sprzyjającą integracji i grzecznego kiwania głową udając że słuchasz? Niech ta porażka zwana imprezą integracyjną wreszcie się skończy. Zwłaszcza że ten spocony, zdecydowanie wstawiony i z lekka już łysawy Andrzej z działu finansów obudził dziś w sobie ducha romantyka.  
\- Pięknie dziś wyglądasz.  
\- …  
\- Powiedziałem że pięknie dziś wyglądasz.  
\- Hmm... dziękuję?  
\- Może zatańczymy?  
\- Nie lubię tańczyć.  
\- Ze mną polubisz.  
\- Wątpię. Wybacz ale muszę... skorzystać z toalety.  
\- Tylko wróć. He he he. Nie będę cię tu w tym tłumie szukał, he he.

Bogowie! Jakże samotna musi być komórka mózgowa Andrzeja! Możliwe że nawet bardziej niż sam Andrzej. Gdyby tylko ta impreza nie była obowiązkowym elementem kalendarza pracownika... Leżałabym teraz przed telewizorem obżerając się lodami i oglądając jakiś dobry serial. Najlepiej z dużą ilością krwawych, zimnych morderstw. Wszystko tylko nie ta tandeta. Niepewnie krocząc (cholerne szpilki, nigdy więcej) wychodzisz z toalety po drodze rozglądając się czy aby Andrzej gdzieś nie czyha. O! Zajął się sałatką. Szybko zanim zauważy umykasz na taras. Przyda się trochę świeżego powietrza i chłodu. Podchodząc do barierki mimowolnie podziwiasz rozciągający się aż po horyzont obraz miasta. Światła, szumiące w dole samochody mają w sobie coś pociągającego i uspokajającego. Jeszcze godzina, maks dwie i koniec. Może uda się je tutaj przesiedzieć. Powoli zaczynasz się relaksować i dla zabicia czasu przyglądasz się nielicznym obecnym na tarasie. Większość z nich to obcokrajowcy, delegaci z zagranicznych siedzib korporacji. Zasadniczo grube szychy próbujące swą obecnością pokazać... no właśnie co? To że dbają o pracowników? Interesują się nimi, chcą ich poznać? Niedorzeczne. Chociaż wyglądają jakby całkiem nieźle się bawili. Grupka mężczyzn w wieku ok. 40 lat rozłożyła się na kanapach i sączy whisky. Prowadzą dość ożywioną rozmowę. Parę razy wybuchają śmiechem. Chociaż... jeden z nich trochę odstaje od reszty. Nieco młodszy, milcząco pali swoje cygaro a na jego twarzy gości niczym nie skrywane znudzenie i niecierpliwość. Uśmiechasz się pod nosem. Wreszcie ktoś w podobnym humorze. Z daleka nie potrafisz ocenić ale nieznajomy wygląda wyjątkowo... urodziwie. Dobrze skrojony garnitur, brak krawata i odpięte dwa guziki koszuli. I dłonie w których trzyma cygaro. Rumieniec oblewa cię na myśl co byłyby w stanie zrobić. Głupoty. Nie trzeba było pić tego szampana bo i tak nie sprawił że impreza stała się bardziej znośna. Pochłonięta własnymi myślami zauważasz że nieznajomy podniósł wzrok i przygląda ci się z przekrzywioną głową. Twój rumieniec jeszcze bardziej się pogłębia chociaż nie wiesz dlaczego. Raczej nie jesteś osobą którą łatwo zawstydzić ale w spojrzeniu tego mężczyzny jest coś co sprawia że czujesz się niepewnie. Uciekasz wzrokiem a jednak przez długą chwilę czujesz na sobie jego wzrok. Głupie. Biedny pewnie tak bardzo się nudzi że już nie ma nic lepszego do roboty niż wgapianie się w ciebie. Kątem oka widzisz że jeden z mężczyzn zapytał go o coś a on odpowiada nie odrywając od ciebie wzroku. Słuchają go uważnie, z poważnymi minami, biorąc pod uwagę ich wcześniejsze zachowanie, a po jego wypowiedzi zapada na chwilę cisza. Dziwne. Właśnie zastanawiasz się czy nie wrócić do sali po marynarkę gdy na taras wtacza się Andrzej. Cholera! Zatarasował sobą jedyne wejście i najwyraźniej jesteś celem jego poszukiwań.  
\- Ooo tu jesssteś. Szzukałem cię. Wieszzz jak długo cię szukałeem? Mówiłaś że wrócisz? Co? Mieliśmy tańczyć.  
Z bolesnym westchnieniem odpowiadasz mu:  
\- Andrzej, proszę cię. Nie chcę z tobą tańczyć. Jesteś pijany. Idź odpocząć.  
\- Nigdzhhie nie idę. Tańczymy. O patrz.  
Jego spocona łapa niezgrabnie próbuje cię złapać w jakiejś nędznej imitacji pozycji do tańca. Próbujesz się odsunąć ale on nie odpuszcza i w końcu nie masz już miejsca opierając się o barierkę. Jego dłonie zaczynają szukać twojej talii a niezbyt świeży oddech niebezpiecznie zbliża ci się do twarzy.  
\- Sprytna. Sprytna jesteś, wiesz? Patrz jak blisko jesteśmy. Lubisz to. Lubisz to, prawda? Całą noc tego chciałaś.  
\- Odwal się. Puszczaj mnie!  
Nie ma dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Albo użyjesz przemocy (co może nie być łatwe, patrz: strój, patrz: Andrzej swoje waży) albo zdarzy się cud. Zaczynasz czuć pierwsze objawy desperacji gdy nagle słyszysz głęboki głos.  
\- Czy mogę wiedzieć co tu się dzieje?  
Przeklęty Adam odwraca się z lekkim zachwianiem i mierzy od stóp do głów tego kto odważył mu przerwać.  
\- A co cię to obchodzi? Zajmij się pan swoimi sprawami.  
\- Ta pani ma najwyraźniej inne zdanie.  
No tak. Oczywiście na pomoc musiał przyjść ci przystojniak któremu się wcześniej przyglądałaś. Co za cudownie zawstydzający koniec wieczoru.  
\- Ona? Pff! Co cię ona obchodzi?  
Na te słowa coś w oczach tajemniczego obrońcy stwardniało. Jego następne słowa skierowane są do ciebie. Bardzo głębokim i niskim głosem. Mimowolnie lekko drżysz. Nie jesteś delikatnym kwiatkiem ale cała ta sytuacja cię zdenerwowała i jeszcze ten jego przeszywający wzrok.  
\- Czy on pani przeszkadza?  
\- Um... tak. To znaczy... Andrzej bez obrazy ale nie jestem zainteresowana.  
Nieznajomy wyciąga do ciebie dłoń którą z wahaniem przyjmujesz po czym przechodzisz obok porządnie już wkurzonego Andrzeja.  
\- Ej! Co to ma znaczyć? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem!  
Nieznajomy odwraca się lekko w jego stronę i mówi:  
\- Niee... ja z tobą też jeszcze nie. W którym dziale pracujesz?  
\- Finanse! Ale...  
\- Od dziś możesz zacząć szukać nowej pracy. Żegnam.  
Widok Andrzeja zbierającego swoją szczękę z podłogi niemalże wart jest tych kilku godzin wycierpianych w szpilkach. Z wstydliwym chichotem odwracasz się bo nieznajomy już ciągnie cię w opustoszały kąt tarasu po drodze łapiąc butelkę szampana. Odkorkowując butelkę jego oczy tańczą a ty nie możesz powstrzymać śmiechu.  
\- Muszę przyznać że to było całkiem niezłe. Biedny Andrzej chyba całkiem wytrzeźwiał. - wyduszasz pomiędzy seriami śmiechu  
\- Dziękuję. Niecodziennie mam okazję uczestniczyć w procesie ratowania dam w opałach więc proszę mi wybaczyć jeśli zrobiłem coś nie tak. – z lekkim, angielskim akcentem odpowiada twój rycerz.  
\- Nie mam uwag panie...  
\- Benedict.  
Wreszcie odkorkowany szampan z wesołym pop! Strzela w powietrze a Benedict wznosi go w geście toastu.  
\- Za rycerzy w zardzewiałych zbrojach i piękne damy w opałach!  
\- I smoki z działu finansów! - odpowiadasz  
Pociąga długi łyk wprost z butelki i oblizując usta podaje ci butelkę. Brak kieliszków? A komu on przeszkadza? Czujesz się znowu trochę jak nastolatka ale czemu nie?  
Pociągasz zdrowo z butelki i lekko się krztusisz gdy bąbelki łaskoczą cię w nos. Benedict trochę się z ciebie śmieje i ociera kciukiem twoją dolną wargę. Ma duże, chłodne dłonie. Zauważasz że jego źrenice się rozszerzają gdy pochyla się i delikatnie cię całuje. Odchyla się na chwilę by sprawdzić twoją reakcję a ty jesteś tylko w stanie uchylić powieki a rozanielony uśmiech rozlewa ci się na twarz. Z uśmieszkiem Benedict odbiera ci butelkę, upija trochę po czym odstawia ją na bok i bierze twoją twarz w dłonie wplatając długie palce w twoje włosy. Tym razem pogłębia pocałunek pozwalając poczuć ci smak szampana. Jego lewa dłoń, wzbudzając gęsią skórkę, powoli wędruje po twoim ramieniu aż do talii w zdecydowanym ruchu przyciągając cię bliżej. Masuje twoje plecy podczas gdy jego język wyczynia cuda. Tym razem wdzięczna za barierkę za plecami opierasz się o nią bo kolana ci miękną. Bogowie! To co on wyprawia samym pocałunkiem niektórzy nie potrafili godziną gry wstępnej. Uwalnia twoje usta, odsłania włosy i przenosi się na szyję. Gryzie cię a gdy z ust wyrywa ci się jęk czujesz na skórze jego uśmiech. Gładzi podrażnioną skórę gorącym językiem a potem delikatnymi jak piórka pocałunkami przenosi się do ucha. Odchylając twoją głowę do tyłu i bawiąc się włosami nieco ochrypłym głosem prosi.  
\- Wróć dziś ze mną do mieszkania.  
Jest w tym obietnica, jest i uśmiech w jego głosie. Jest jakaś melancholia.  
Patrząc mu w oczy kiwasz głową.


End file.
